Pokemon Darkshade
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: Ash ketchum wakes up to find himself alone, in a strange chamber. A mysterious organsiation has kidnapped him and have decided to use him in an experiment. The experiment has some unforeseen side effects, however..... T for possible violence.
1. Prologue: Chronus

Pokémon Darkshade

by Sara T. Fontanini

Prologue: Chronus

Giovanni looked up at the monitor. He could not see the figure on the other end of the line, but then he didn't need to. He knew too well with whom he was speaking.

"So, they are unaware?"

The leader of Team Rocket nodded. "Correct. They have no idea of their respective roles in our plans."

"Good. Then, we can take them by surprise."

Giovanni stared in puzzlement. "Sir?"

"The time has come to end this gallivanting. Capture Ketchum, and dispose of the trash, we don't need them anymore. We need to initiate the Chronus Experiment."

Giovanni bowed. "At once. I shall do as the Syndicate demands."

"Perfect."

-------------------

Ash Ketchum woke up groggily. Last thing he remembered, he was walking down the road with his friends.

He opened his eyes and looked around in shock. He was locked up in some kind of weird chamber. He banged his hands on the transparent walls, but they did not break.

"Help!" he cried. "Let me out!"

"No can do." A voice chuckled.

Ash looked around himself, but did not see anyone.

"Oh, don't bother looking for us." The voice said smugly. "You won't be able to find us. We are in a separate room, overseeing things. No need to endanger ourselves, after all."

"Where are my friends?"

"Relax; they're safe, and far more comfortable than you are. However, if you continue to even ATTEMPT resistance, I cannot guarantee that for much longer."

Ash growled, and backed away from the chamber wall. "Who are you? Why did you take me?"

"We need you, and only you, for a certain....experiment, shall we say. So, we used a knockout gas, putting you and your friends to sleep, and then we took you." The voice said nonchalantly. "As for whom we are, you may call us.... The Syndicate."

"I've never heard of you." The young boy asked.

"No, you wouldn't have." The voice replied proudly. "We keep a low profile, unlike our proxies."

"Proxies? What does that mean?"

"No time for questions." A new, educated sounding voice said. "The experiment's starting." It added, excitedly.

Ash was confused, and noticed a purple glow surround him. He looked around himself, fear rising, and noticed a large symbol drawn across the ground beneath him.

"Finally." The smart voice said, triumphantly. "The perfect melding of science and the occult. Gentleman, assembled guests, I introduce to you......CHRONUS!"

Ash looked up as something fell through an opening in the ceiling of the chamber. It was a large, black, metallic object. A single, red eye opened up, looking at him, and it leapt at him. Ash could only watch in mounting horror as the fiendish device melded with his arm and torso.

And the light around him intensified and brightened. He screamed as he fell through the glowing floor, as if it weren't there.

He could only see the intense light, hear only a distant rumble in the air. But, the one thing that stuck with him was the sensation of his body...melting, twisting.....changing.

He could not hear his own screams.

-----------------

_Ok, a little short, but it'll get longer._

_This stemmed from a strong desire of mine to see a serious villain in the Pokémon universe, someone irredeemable, unlike other Pokémon villains. This eventually evolved into a plan for an RPG game (using rpgmaker), and has become what you see now._

_What do ya think so far? Pretty intriguing?_

_I may in future be able to bring up some picture for this story (and maybe for my other fics) on ym deviantART account, but only once I get a scanner!_

_Look forward to future instalments, and, as always, please comment!_


	2. Chapter 1: Things Changed

Pokémon Darkshade

Chapter 1: Everything's Changed

Jessie. James and Meowth stood in a dark room, before their boss, the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni.

The three grinned triumphantly, confidant that they were about to be rewarded for their diligence and determination in their line of work.

"Now," Giovanni began coolly, "you must be wondering why you're all here."

James and Jessie clasped their hands together, expressions of admiration and ecstasy. "It's because we've done such an excellent job as your subordinates that you're going to give us some wonderful rewards, right?"

Giovanni smirked. "Heh heh heh.... And what, pray tell, would have done to have earned my gratefulness that you would be rewarded?"

"What?" All three exclaimed, confused.

Giovanni grinned cruelly. "You're very identities as my subordinates is as insignificant as the the ants that crush while walking! You think you were important, that I cared what you did, where went, what you tried to steal? You are nothing, nothing but annoying pests that get in the way! I know how you helped RUIN some of our endeavours in the past, and you think I'd REWARD you!?" he regained his cool composure. "However, you are right. You will be 'rewarded' for your efforts."

"W-what's our reward?" Meowth asked worriedly, concerned by the boss's earlier statement, as well as the cruel look in his eyes.

Suddenly, a screen flashed up behind Giovanni, showing another figure, smirking cruelly. "The truth."

The three henchmen stared in shock at the figure. "W-what is this!? H-how is that....that...able to speak!?"

Giovanni smirked amusedly. "He is our true leader, the head of the organisation that funds Team Rockets operations. HE is the CEO of the Darkshade Syndicate."

"Who?" Meowth wondered aloud.

The figure in the screen chuckled. "The Syndicate controls everything. From the smallest Pokémon day-care centre, to to the largest multi-national company, and even groups like Team Rocket. It is because of US that technology has progressed so much over the years, and even groups like yours are useful to our goals."

"You see?" Giovanni proclaimed. "This is your true identity: pawns in the hands of those greater than yourselves, nothing more than puppets for a greater game!"

"Even the things you have attempted to achieve following Ash Ketchum, attempting to steal his Pikachu, even your enlistment into Team Rocket; all of it was manipulated by us from the very beginning!"

"Wh...How!?" James cried incredulously.

The figure grinned. "That's how powerful we are, and it is helped by the fact that you are INFERIOR to us in anyway. However, while you had uses, that time ahs now long past. You are no longer needed in our plans, and thus we are free to...remove you from the picture. No mess, no fuss. After all, no-one will miss you. Maybe your parents, James, but they're irrelevant."

"I-irrelevant!?"

"Indeed." Giovanni replied. "Even I am irrelevant, nothing more than a cipher through which the Syndicate enacts its will."

Jessie gritted her teeth, rage growing within her. "I'll...never forgive this. How dare you say these things to us...we served you, loyally, for so long, and THIS is how you repay us, by betraying us!? I'll never forgive you!"

Giovanni smirked. "Too bad. Now, goodbye."

A trapdoor opened up beneath the three grunts, and they fell through, screaming.

Giovanni sighed disappointedly. "You know, I really wish I could see what's going to be done to them."

"Well, if we had left them up here, it'd create some unnecessary problems. And the Syndicate wishes to avoid unnecessary problems."

"I understand." Giovanni replied. "Now, about this 'project' of yours?"

"The Chronus project. If you are curious, then read the report set out by head of R&D. As for why Ketchum, well, you should be able to guess why."

Giovani smirked. "Of course. So, was it a success?"

"We won't know until we retrieve the test subject. I think I'll leave you to your business."

"very well, sir."

-------------------

The connection broke, and the CEO of the Darkshade Syndicate frowned, his earlier jovial facade gone.

"Prepare the necessary steps to remove Giovanni. We can't be as...forward as we were with the three stooges."

Someone in the shadows bowed. "Of course, sir."

"And have we sent a Stalker to retrieve Ketchum?"

Someone else stepped forward, smiling superiorly. "Of course. I am not like these buffoons, I don't fool around with small matters. All that matters is my work, and nothing else." He gave the CEO a serious look. "Now, what'll we do if it turns out to be successful?"

"Obviously, we move to the next step, and after he's played his part, we eliminate Ketchum."

The second person grinned. "That's where I come in, right?"

"Of course, demolitions expert and military commander Bombarde."

"Excellent."

* * *

Ash looked around himself, groggy headed. He looked around himself, the surroundings unfamiliar, other than the fact that it was a forest of same sort. But then, they all looked the same after you've been through them a few times.

He looked down at his arm, and he paled in horror. It didn't even look human anymore. It was now covered in a black, metal substance; the fingers were now purple claws. It was too much for him to take. Fortunately, only his arm was changed, not his whole body. But, now that he looked at himself, his body was a little...slimmer than he remembered, as were his legs. And his chest seemed a little...malformed, but maybe it was only his imagination. And he was feeling really thirsty for some reason. He got up, and began searching for a pond or a lake or something to slake his thirst.

After about half an hour of walking, he came across a small spring, from which a small Vulpix was drinking from. Ash walked over, bent down, took a handful of the water and drank. At that moment, he saw his reflection.

Her reflection.

She jumped back in shock, and once more gazed down her body, using her hands to feel her body and make absolutely sure. She felt the two lumps on her chest, and then reached between her legs. She was not an idiot, and knew what this meant.

She was a girl now, somehow. But she was sure it was caused by...whatever those mysterious people did to her.

She was so confused, and wasn't sure she could handle this. It was...too much.

The Pokémon came up to her, curious as to her predicament. She smiled, thankful that she wasn't alone, at least. A thought occurred to her, and she searched frantically for her pokeballs, finding nothing. Those people must've taken them from her, along with all her Pokémon. She hoped they were alright, and weren't in any danger.

The little Vulpix went up to her, looking up at her in concern. Ash smiled down at it, trying to be reassuring. The little Pokémon nuzzled against her belly, and she couldn't help but pet it.

"That's so nice...

Ash flinched back, surprised. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn...

The Vulpix tilted its head, perplexed. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Ash stared, unable to react appropriately. She didn't know whether she should be giddy with excitement or terrified. "Is....Is that you speaking?"

The Vuplix blinked eyes wide. "You can understand me? But...you're a human. Humans never understand what we say."

Ash rubbed the back of head, smiling nervously. "Well, neither could I, but I guess that's changed now." She frowned sadly. "Like so many things about me, today."

Vulpix moved closer, nuzzling once more against the neo-girl. "No matter. It's wonderful to be able to have a proper conversation with a human, for once. This is so amazing and incredible."

Ash smiled back. "Yeah, it really is."

There was growl behind them, and they turned slowly, fear rising.

Behind them stood a large creature. It didn't look like anything Ash had seen before, but it could only have been a Pokémon. Its skin was black, and most of its body seemed to be designed to hold its large mouth, filled with sharp, serrated fangs. It had large arms, with three fingered hands. On its back were small, stubby quills. Purple marks covered its forehead, arms, legs and the tips of its quills. It glared at the human and the Vulpix, squinting its small red eyes.

Ash gulped, seeing the size of the monstrosity before her. It was as big as a Charizard, and didn't seem to be very friendly. Vulpix snuggled closer, shaking fearfully. "Glitch..."

Ashe looked down at the poor little thing, and looked up at the large antagonist before them. "Um...You wouldn't mind...leaving us alone, okay?"

The large creature grinned. "Pathetic human. You think I, a mighty Glitch Pokémon, shall kowtow to the likes of yourself!? The only reason your kind is allowed to continue to exist is because it amuses us to do so. The former so-called masters of this planet, reduced to less than cattle. I think I shall play with you a little, before I have my fill..." Drool dripped from his lips, a malicious grin plastered upon his features.

Ash stood up, not sure what to do, but knowing the creature meant her and Vulpix harm. It slammed its fist down at her, and she managed to dodge. She wasn't sure if she could take it on by herself, but she had to try.

It pulled back its fist, an energy aura gathered around it. It punched, and she reflexively caught it in her clawed hand. She stared, shocked. The creature roared, and turned around, its back facing her. Its quills throbbed and shook, and they each spat out some strange yellowish liquid. She held her arm in front of her defensively, and stared in yet further shock at the energy that was released, creating a barrier and blocking the acid.

The Glitch Pokemon roared, and charged at her, ready to bite down with his teeth.

"EMBER!"

Little burst of flame hit the creature in the eyes, and it roared in pain. It clawed at its eyes in pain, and went after the Vulpix, who had attacked it. Ash saw this, and knew the Vulpix stood no chance against the beast, and jumped forwards. Immediately, she summoned forth a blade of energy and slashed at the creature, stopping it in its tracks.

"Th...that power..." The Glitch Pokémon gasped out. "A human...who can use Aura...power...? You are more...than you appear, human... But...don;t think...the Syndicate...will forgive this...trnasgression..."

Ash stared in a uncomfortable mixture of horror and satisfaction as the creature seemed to evaporate, little black squares rising from the creature's body and fading away, until its whole body had disintegrated.

The young girl felt sick.

The Vulpix jumped into her arms, crying thankfully. "Thank you...so much..."

"But....I...I think I killed it..." Ashe said uncomfortably.

"Good." Vulpix replied, its voice shaky. "Those monsters....are not Pokémon...they are...evil.... That thing...killed my family, and for no reason! It said...that it was bored...and attacked us to amuse it! I...Hate those things, who would do such awful things to us, both Pokémon and humans!"

Ashe stared at the little thing, and hugged it tightly. "It's okay...it's gone now...It won't hurt you ever again... What was that thing?"

"The Glitch Pokémon. They rule this world, and everyone in it, and think that gives them an excuse to do whatever they want, no matter who they hurt! They led by the Darkshade Synicate, who are even worse!"

Ashe frowned. She recognised at least part of that name. If this was the same Syndicate she had dealt with previously... No, she couldn't worry about such things now. She had to find a town, see what was happening. She was worried about the Vulpix's well being, as well as her own. At least being a town would make her feel safer.

Besides, she didn't want to deal with another one of those...Glitch Pokémon again. And she especially didn't want to do anything like, not ever again.

Not if she could help it.

-----------------

Jesse James and Meowth wandered the streets. They managed to get away from the traps the Syndicate ahd set to...eliminate them, and now they wondered, not sure what to do. They couldn't go back, not to the people who tried to kill them. And, since they were wanted criminals, they wouldn't exactly be safe in a town either.

But, they knew they had to do something about this Syndicate. If only because of a need for revenge.

They had to find a way to take down an organisation so powerful, it controlled the whole world.

* * *

Chronus Project report, compliled by Dr. 'Oily' Oilonious

_**The project is very simple. So simple that even a lowbrow idiot can understand the theory. However, so as to avoid reprehension form the CEO for omitting information, I shall outline, briefly, what we hope to accomplish so far.**_

_**The idea is to try and create a method through which we can move through space and time, allowing us to alter events to our advantage, all so we can achieve the Resurrection. The CEO believes this is our most realistic chance at achieving this goal. I can see no harm in trying, myself.**_

_**But that is not all. By modifying a Machine Type Pokémon, we shall be able to control this power, allowing us to flit back and forth between different times and dimensions. Again, it is believed that this will be very useful to us and our future endeavours.**_

_**Of course, we are worried that we won't be able to survive the process, since it uses some unstable magicks. So, we have found ourselves a perfect test subject, someone expendable enough that he won't be missed, but important enough to us that we'd like him alive. Ash Ketchum.**_

_**Yes, I know, we shouldn't endanger one so vital to our plans, but the CEO realises that he is our best shot at success. And, should he die in the process...well, it's not like he's irreplaceable.**_

_**We are preparing the experiment now, and our subordinates are, as I write, retrieving young Master Ketchum. Hopefully, all goes as planned.**_

_**We plan to send a stalker after him, since they are the only ones capable of achieving the same powers as the Chronus Project, but not at the same level we want.**_

_**We hope that the Stalker will be able to affect the Chronus Gauntlet, thus allowing it, and Ketchum, back into our hands.**_

_**As always, I am optimistic in our success.**_

* * *

_Well, there you go. Chapter 1._

_Yeah, I haven't answered too much, it's still far too early._

_I apologise for the gender bending, for those who dislike that sort of thing. To everyone else, I invite to continue reading. Also, Ash looks the same as always, except her hair is a little longer (around shoulder length). I was going to stick with the Ashley look (long blonde hair) but then decided to be a little more...original, as well as logical._

_And what's with the powers? You'll see..._

_I apologise for the violence, but it works for the story. Besides, I wanted Ashe to be much more aggressive here, and not as passive as he is in the show. I know it's a little unfair, but hey, it's my story, and I can do whatever I want with it._

_There are three new types of Pokémon I'll introduce in this story: Machine Types, Darkshade Types and Glitch Pokémon. I'll explain more about them later._

_And we know a little more about our villains! I wonder what they want to achieve._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	3. Chapter 2: Darkshade and Machine

Pokemon Darkshade

Chapter 2: Darkshade and Machine

Ashe ran to through the forest, hoping against hope. She a break in the forest, and increased her speed.

When she finally broke through the seemingly endless forest, she saw a sight that filled her with hope.

She made it! She had finally reached a town!

She ran a big smile on her face, eager to get her newfound friend to the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

It could smell its prey. It grinned in anticipation.

Time to go hunting.

* * *

Ashe had reached the Pokémon Centre, and now sat, waiting for the news. She was so nervous, though she knew that Vulpix's injuries were insubstantial. It's just that part of her was scared for her friend, to the point of illogicality.

A nurse (not a Joy, a woman with short indigo hair) came walking down, accompanied by two armed men in grey uniforms, red visors obscuring their eyes. The woman was carrying away Vulpix.

"Ah!" Ashe exclaimed, getting up. "Thank you so mu..."

She ran over to them, and was interrupted as one of the uniformed men rammed her in the gut with the butt of his weapon. Ashe fell to ground, clutching her stomach, glaring at the three.

"Why?"

The nurse smirked. "Sorry, my dear, but all Pokemon belong to the Syndicate. It's very fortunate for us that a lot people still don't know that we control the Centres, otherwise we'd get a lot less...precious samples."

"She is no sample!" Ashe shouted. "She is my friend!"

The men grinned. "Well, if you wanna fight about it, then go right ahead!"

"Fine!"

Ashe got up as the woman threw two black/purple pokeballs, and out popped two unusual looking Pokémon. One looked like a Zubat with an elongated neck, a long tail with a furred tip and a Cubone's skull mask upon its head. The second looked like a person, though very stumpy, and its body was metallic, and it held in front of it a large shield twice its size.

Ashe gulped, and really wished she had her pokedex, but that was yet another item missing from her inventory. She lifted up her arm, showing her changed arm.

The nurse frowned. "That arm....why is it so familiar?"

Ashe ran over and attacked the flying creature, slashing with her clawed arm. The creature dodged her attack and hit her with its tail, causing some strange powder to go onto her face. She held her face in pain, trying to wipe the stuff off, her vision blurry. She blinked a few times, and her vision came back. Suddenly, strange symbols appeared. It looked almost like...a HUD. Words appeared alongside the flying creature, stating simply 'Cubatii'. She looked over to the other creature and the word 'Blocka' appeared along with smaller text reading 'machine type'. Ashe was very confused, but she at least understood one thing. Somehow, she could see the information of her enemies, like some sorta in-built pokedex.

She smirked. This could be handy.

She dodged the Cubatii as it tried to hit her with its tail again, and then its wings began to glow. She was struck as the creature unleashed a flash of purple light from its wings, physically knocking her back. She shakily got up, and got rammed by the Blocka's shield. She gasped in pain, but tried to get past it. Vulpix was counting on her.

Her arm started to glow, and wondered idly if this was the Aura power the Glitch Pokémon had mentioned. She turned to her opponents, ready to fight for her friend.

She ran over, making to attack to the Cubatiis. The Blocka ran over and stood in front of the flying creature. Ashe grinned triumphantly. She spun, hitting both monsters from behind. Her foot hurt mildly from hitting the Machine type, but noted that it didn't hurt as much as it should. She turned back to her opponents, who were already getting up, though the Darkshade type seemed a little groggy.

She dashed over, feinting to the right, which the Blocka followed, and then she went to the left, towards the Cubatii, which slowly flew upwards, but it was still not clear headed enough. She dived, grabbing its tail; it tried to fly away, but she spun it around. She was starting to get dizzy after a while, so she let go, sending it crashing into the Machine that was charging towards them.

She ran over before they could get up, and released some Aura energy, blasting the two monsters with a ball of blue energy. She then grabbed the Cubatii, and she stared into its eyes. It seemed so angry, and it did try to harm her, but she jsut felt sad for it for some reason. Energy swirled around her hand, and it spread, covering the creature. There was a flash, and the creature disappeared, in its place were a Zubat and a Cubone. She stared at them, and then stared down at her own hands.

Just what was she capable of? And what was she becoming? She was starting to get a little frightened.

She reflexively dodged as the Blocka attacked from behind. She turned to it, and charged at it with her claw, Aura energy once more pooling around it. The Blocka's shield opened up, revealing a mass of missiles. She paled, gulping as the Machine fired at her, but she dodged, slicing the explosives with her claw. She did this to most of the missiles, but grabbed the last one, poured her Aura into it, and threw it at the Blocka. The resulting explosion damaged its shield, but did little else.

She ran over, jumped over the Machine, and slashed its back. Electricity crackled from the wound, and it slowly turned to her. Before it could fully face her, she punched it and sent tumbling backwards. She felt something strange in her clawed arm, and looked down at it. It was shaking slightly as something materialised in her palm. Her eyes widened, finding it to be a pure black pokeball with a red button at its centre. She turned to the Blocka, and threw the ball, hoping for the best. Strangely, the Blocka was actually captured, and the ball flew effortlessly back into her hands. She put the ball on her barrying belt, and looked over to her opponents, who stupidly had stayed to watch the battle.

"You little punk!" One of the men growled. "I'll show you to mess with the Syndicate!"

He cocked his weapon, ready to fire. Suddenly, Ashe dashed over, and found herself right in front of the guy. She slashed with ehr claw, cutting his gun in two, and then punched him the face, cracking his visor in the process. The other man got ready to attack, but she dashed over, grabbed his gun and hit him in the face with its butt, knocking him out. She turned to the nurse, a cold, angry look in her eyes.

"Give me back Vulpix."

The woman nodded, and threw the little Pokémon into her arms, and then ran away.

Ashe looked down at the Vulpix concernedly. "Are you alright? I should never have brought you here." She held Vulpix close to her, crying.

"It's okay miss, they didn't do anything to me." He Vulpix saddened. "Though I know they would use me in their experiments."

Ashe frowned. "So, that's the Syndicate, huh?"

"Yes. I control most of the world already, though I don't how or why. They just do."

Ashe frowned. "I've never heard of them until recently."

"That's impossible!" Vulpix exclaimed. "Sure, there was a time when worked from the shadows, but now they are a public force. Everyone knows about them, ever since 10 years ago!"

Ashe noticed a calendar on the wall, and for some reason her eyes were drawn to it. She noted the date. She paled.

This calendar was dated 10 years from now!

Ashe turned to Vulpix. "Um...what year is it now?"

She told her.

Ashe was shocked. This meant that, somehow, she was brought to the future!

She looked down at Vulpix, who was looking up at her worriedly. She smiled reassuringly. "I-it's nothing, nothing at all!"

But, in reality, her apprehension was growing. She was in the future, she was sure of it, which meant she didn't know anything. Who knows how much things have changed in the last ten years?

"We should probably get out of here," Ashe said, "before more of the Syndicate's goons come here."

Vulpix nodded. "Yu're probably right."

Ashe got up, and ran, carrying Vulpix with her.

Future or not, she will protect her friend from the Syndicate.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a warehouse controlled by the Syndicate, three people searched for something.

"Do you really think it's here?"

"I'm sure of it. This is where the Syndicate keep some of their old projects from 10 years ago. We should be able to find it around here."

Suddenly, the lights came on, and the three were surrounded by Syndicate goons. From behind stepped in a person with short orange hair and wearing a billowing duster coat.

"Well,well, well," The person remarked with a sneer, "looks like we finally caught you, huh?"

One of the three smirked. "Head of military, Bombarde, correct."

"Ooh, you know all about me, then?" Bombarde said in mock surprise. "I'm afraid that that's the problem here. You know too much about our operations, so we will have to eliminate you, like we should've ten years ago!"

The leader of the three readied themselves, putting up their dukes, the other two followed. "We won't make it easy for you. After all, we are heroes of justice!"

"Justice?" Bombarde asked mockingly. "You guys were the very opposite of heroes of justice, so don't go actin' all high and mighty."

"What's past is past. We will not allow you to escape with your sins, for we are....THE BUZZ BMBER TRIO!"

The Trio charged at the surrounding enemies, their fists crackling with electricity.

* * *

Ashe ran through the streets, garnering some attention from passerby. She didn't care, as long as she could find some way of escaping.

She stopped in her tracks, surrounded by uniformed men, Darkshade Syndicate soldiers obviously. They were also backed up by the police. Ashe recognised a Jenny or two among them.

"In the name of the Syndicate, halt and surrender quietly!" One of the soldiers shouted. "If you do not comply, we have been authorised to use deadly force!"

Ashe gritted her teeth. These men...they were the ones who did this to her, and now they were trying to capture again, along with her friend. She would not allow that!

She held Vulpix with one arm as she let loose her claw, giving in to her rage and hatred. If they wanted her, then they won't have her without a fight!

Ashe charged, growling animalistically.

* * *

**Darkshade R&D Report, from the desk Dr. 'Oily' Oilonious  
Machine and Darkshade Type Pokémon**

The Syndicate ahs taken to employing humans as the common grunts, though this is very inefficient, seeing as humans lack the pure power that we require.

Once again, it was left to our department to try and solve the Syndicate's problems. I must say, I'd be annoyed if I didn't enjoy my work so much. And so, we came up with a brilliant solution to the problem. Two solutions, to be precise.

The Darkshade Pokémon are fairly simple. We take some Pokémon we have managed to capture, and using the latest advances in genetic science, we merge them together mixing just a small trace amount of Glitch Pokémon DNA, and thus we have a far stronger creature that is also naturally aggressive. That, my friends, is the essence of the Darkshade Pokémon.

The Machine types are much more difficult. We take a machine and tweak it so that it has traces of Pokémon DNA within its molecular structure, but we must avoid giving it any organic parts, or else it loses its effectiveness. A very tricky process, to be sure.

Why do this? On the one hand, it offers the Machine an added level of sentience that makes it more effective at coming up with decisions on its own, and also gives it access to a greater range of abilities that an ordinary Machine is unable to access. It also merges the best aspects of Pokémon and Machines. As an additional side effect, the Machine can be captured by pokeballs, which could be troublesome if any Trainers should try and catch them. I suggest we first capture our Machine and Darkshade types in our own pokeballs, ensuring that no others can take them from us.

I am currently working on developing the Weapon type, a sub-division of the Machine type, allowing us to augment and enhance the abilities of our human soldiers. The CEO sees promise in this in conjunction with the planned Chronus Project. I look forward to the results of our experimentation.

* * *

_What's going to happen to Ashe now? And who are the Buzz Bomber Trio?_

_I decided to add the report files as a way of explaining aspects of the story that otherwise would slow down the story too much, and so I decided to provide this bit of exposition in a way that is not too intrusive or cumbersome. What do you think?_

_We now have been introduced to a key member of Darkshade, who you may remember from the last chapter. We'll learn a bit more about Bombarde in the future, as well as the aforementioned Buzz Bomber Trio._

_Please let me know what you think._

_I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	4. Chapter 3: Faces Old and New

Pokémon Darkshade

Chapter 3: Faces Old and New

The soldiers threw their pokeballs, unleashing an assortment of Darkshade Pokémon. Ashe growled, and threw a pokeball of her own, releasing Blocka, which stood to attention. It looked at her.

"You are my master now?" It asked. "No matter. As long as I fight, I don't care who I serve."

It turned back to the assembled enemies, and Ashe flexed her claw. She held Vulpix close to her, so that she may better protect her.

She and Blocka charged, dodging the enemies' attacks. Ashe struck a Cubatii down, and Blocka launched a barrage of missiles, taking down several Darkshade types. The soldiers readied their guns, preparing to enter the fray. The police brought out their Growlithe and Arcanine.

Ashe gritted her teeth. So even the police were helping these monsters? So be it. She would fight whoever it took to protect Vulpix.

She swung her arm, striking down three Darkshade types. And then the soldiers charged, shooting.

* * *

An old man watched from the crowd, though he couldn't see too well.

"Lika, what is going on?" He asked a young girl with blue hair that was kinda wavy.

"The police and the Syndicate are fighting someone. Looks like some girl with a weird arm." She blinked. "Wait a sec, she just sent out a Machine type. And now she's fighting everyone. But that's not all."

"There's more?" The old man was intrigued. Someone who actually fought against the tyrannical Syndicate was rare, but someone using a Machin was doubly so, especially if they weren't allied with the Syndicate.

"Yeah, she's winning." The girl sounded impressed. "She jumping, fighting alongside her Pokémon, and not just letting it do all the work."

"Fascinating." He tapped on someone's back. "Excuse me, can get through please?"

The person turned to the old man. "Professor Ketchum? Of course you can move forward. Though, if you want to get in somewhere, it's blocked off by the Syndicate."

"That's alright, I know. I just want to see the fight."

"Of course." The young man smirked. "Good to see someone sticking it to those bastards."

The Professor moved forward, and did so for a bit until he could get a good view of the fight. His eyes widened, seeing the young woman. Her claw was of interest, yes, as was her Pokémon and unusual mode of attack, but that was not what interested him most.

It was her face.

"Stop this at once!"

The soldiers, the police, and even Ashe turned to the old man, halting in their battle.

"That young lady is with me." The Professor said. "I would appreciate it if you stopped this violence at once, as I would very much like to speak with her."

The lead soldier scowled. "And what, you think we'll roll over and do what you say, old man?"

The old man brought up a large, golden badge that was about the size of his hand. "This gives me absolute authority over this city. Any order I make int hsi city is to be followed, understand?"

"Fine, you can have her." The soldier turned away. "And I suppose you want us to leave?"

"I would appreciate it, yes."

The soldiers nodded, and proceeded to leave. Ashe simply stood, very confused. She looked at the old man as he approached.

"That was very brave, young lady." The old man said, smiling. "Though a little foolish. You were far too outmatched to win this time, but still it was very heartening to see."

Ashe rubbed her head. "Uh, thanks, I guess?"

"Would do me the honour of giving me your name?"

"Uh, it's Ash Ketchum, sir?"

The old man smiled. "What an interesting coincidence, for that is also my name. Professor Ash Ketchum, at your service." He said this with a bow.

Ashe blinked. Now that she looked at him more carefully.....she gasped, eyes wide.

"Y-you're me!?"

The old man chuckled. "Seems so. Pleasure to meet you, Ash."

* * *

The Buzz Bomber Trio stood over their opponents, who had fallen easily. Bombarde grinned.

"Well, you guys have imporved a lot over the years, haven't you?"

The Trio's leader shook her ehad. "It didn't take us 10 years to become this skilled, in fact, we have been this strong for a lesser amount of time."

"Who cares?" Bombarde said, still grinning. "We, who serve the Syndicate, will not fall to losers like you."

The leader chuckled. "Why, because your plan is too important? The Resurrection, correct?"

Bombarde's eyes widened, and he looked at her, scowling. "H-how do you know that? Where did you come across that specific phrase?"

"And that is precisely why we can't allow you to succeed." The Buzz Bomber leader went on. "If we don't stop you, then you will bring him back, and that is something we must try and avert at all costs!"

The Trio charged at the Head of Military, who dodged the leader's attack, but the other struck him from behind, hitting him with an electrified punch. Bombbarde scowled in pain and anger, and leapt upwards. Two large cannons burst from his back, and were aimed at the Trio.

"Your little hero game ends here, losers!" He shouted. "Bombarder Burst!"

Twin balls of yellow energy were shot from the cannons and at the Trio, who dodged. When the energy hit the ground, a massive explosion was released, destroying much of the surrounding vicinity.

Bombarde smirked. "And that's why they call me Bombarde, losers."

He laughed sardonically as he leapt away.

Below, the Trio kept themselves hidden. They hadn't been expecting his attack to be quite so powerful.

Even so, that changed nothing. No matter how dangerous it got, they would not back down. They were heroes of justice, they would not rest until evil was defeated.

* * *

Ashe had been brought to Professor Ketchum's home. She sat opposite him, with Lika making something for them to eat.

Ashe was very confused by something. "You...you're me, right?"

"Yes, I believe so?"

"But, how? I mean, it's not possible. Besides, you're too old to be me."

The old man sighed. "When Darkshade commenced their experiment on me, I had passed out. When I awoke, I had been aged rapidly by the process, and had been separated by my friends and family. At the time, I had also lost my memory, save for my name, I remembered nothing about myself. I started a new life here, and worked hard to become a Pokémon researcher. I even fell in love and had a daughter, Lika. Eventually my memories returned, but it was too late. I found out that they had moved on and made some terrible decisions. Besides, I had a life here which I couldn't abandon no matter what." He sighed. "Eventually, Darkshade came into power and took over, and I had to do whatever it took to protect my home. I made a deal with the Syndicate to allow me to keep my village safe from them, and in return I'd share my research with them."

"That's horrible!" Ashe cried. "You know what they're like, you know what they might do with that research, and you still agreed!? How...how could you!"

He sighed sadly, tears in his eyes. "Don't you think I know that? It was a deal with the devil, but I had to ensure my home's safety. Everywhere else, the Syndicate oppresses humanity and practices absolute control over humanity. They are cruel creatures who rule with an iron fist, who are willing to even harm anyone they see as a threat, or simply to demonstrate their power. What could I do, in the face of all that!? Lika is all I have left now, do you realise what would happen to her if the Syndicate were left in power!? What would have me do!?" He gripped Ashe's shirt, crying.

Ashe frowned. "I dunno what I'd do in your place, but I'd try something!"

He smiled. "Of course you would. You are the part of myself I lost that day. It truly is amazing, where fate can bring a person. Ashe, I believe you were brought here, to this time, to see what would happen, and then you could try to prevent it."

"Prevent it?" Ashe was puzzled. "How?"

"Chronus was meant to grant the subject the ability to travel through time. At the moment, you exist outside of time, and are thus affected differently. You ARE me, that is true, but you are not the current me. You are the Ash from my lost past, the Ash who had been subjected to that wretched experiment. I'm sure that you can go back in time and change things for the better, and stop Darkshade before it's too late!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, but I do know that it will be dangerous and difficult. Darkshade was powerful, even back then. I'm not sure if you even CAN fight them, but still, you have to try."

Ashe looked down at Vulpix, who slept in her lap. She remembered the Cubatii, and how she ahd changed it back into a Cubone and a Zubat. Her future self was right; no matter what, Darkshade had to be stopped, if only for the evil things they had done to Pokémon and to humanity.

Lika entered, carrying a tray of snacks. "So, who's this girl, dad? Someone from your past?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, in a way." He turned to Ashe. "My dear, would you take care of my daughter?"

"What!?" Ashe was taken aback by this sudden outcome.

"Lika has always wanted to see the world, and has harboured a deep hatred against Darkshade because of what they've done to me and to....others. I want you to take her with you, show her the world, and free her from her hatred. She is a sweet child; I do not wish to see her become twisted by hate."

Ashe nodded. "I understand....I think." She looked up at the girl. "I...I suppose I could..."

"Wonderful!" The old man said happily, clapping his hands together. "Lika, go pack your things."

"What?" The blue-haired girl asked. "Why?"

"You want to see the world, right? Young Ashe here is going on a journey, and I'd like you to accompany her. That way, you get to see the world, and I won't have to worry about your safety. After all, we do know that Ashe can defend herself, correct?"

Lika sighed resignedly. "I can't say no, can I?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll go with her." She walked over to Ashe, extending her hand. "I'm Lika Ketchum."

Ashe took the girl's hand and shook it. "I'm Ashe...just Ashe. I look forward to travelling with you." She smiled.

At that instant, the door came crashing down, and several Darkshade soldiers stepped in, but it was the last person to enter that caused Ashe to stare, pale faced.

It was Misty, her old friend and the first travelling companion she ever had. She still had her same usual hairstyle, though her eyes seemed...colder. She wore a dirty brown duster jacket over her shoulders. She grinned.

"So, we finally found ya, after 10 long years, Ketchum. You're coming with us. Both of you. We'd love to see how successful the experiment was after all this time."

"Misty..." Ashe breathed. Her older counterpart glared.

"What are you doing here, Misty? Don't you realise that this is trespassing? You could get in trouble with you darling CEO.."

The orange haired girl laughed. "Who do you think authorised this? After we had heard of a woman matching your houseguest's description, we realised that she was our missing Chronus Experiment, or at least, the missing half of it. Have you touched her yet, I wonder?"

"What happens if I touch her?" The old man asked, brow raised.

"Try it and see." Misty said with a shrug.

The old man turend to the girl, and inched his hand close to her claw. He looked her in the eyes. "No matter what happens, protect Lika."

Ashe didn't respond as he grabbed ehr claw, and then there was a falsh of light, and then...he was gone.

Lika turned angrily to the Darkshade employees. "What did you do to him!?"

"Nothing." The orange haired girl said, smirking. "He was simply reunited with his missing half, and a paradox was averted. That girl there...is your father, after he was changed by our experiment and transported 10 years into the future."

Lika turned to Ashe, stunned. Ashe frowned sadly.

"Sorry, but it's true, I think. I'm Ash Ketchum, and that old man was me. I..I don't know what happened, but please understand, I didn't mean him, or you, any harm." She screwed her eyes, forcing the tears back. "I don't even understand what's going on any more!"

Misty laughed. "Well, let me explain. You were sent to the future, and to avoid a time paradox, an advanced aged version of yourself was created to fill the hole that you had made, until such time as you reconnected. You see, you're special, Ketchum, so special that we need to send you back 10 years in the past, so that we can complete our plans. You exist outside of time, Ketchum, and we need that quality of yours in order to....retrieve something of ours."

Lika growled. "I won't let you hurt my dad... whoever he/she is now!"

She ran over, fist raised. Misty sneered, and spun around her, tripping her up and hitting her in the neck. Ashe ran over to her, holding her in concern. Lika held her throat, glaring at the orange haired girl.

Misty smirked. "Well, if you're quite done, we can finish up here." She brought up a communications device to her mouth, and began speaking. "It's Bombarde. We found him. He's a girl now. No, I'm not joking or using a metaphor, I mean literally female. Yeah, you should probably have Oily look into it." She looked up as something crashed through the wall, looking like a strange black manta ray/ ghost creature with wing like membranes that ended in sharp, long claws.

Bombade spoke into the phone again. "Yeah, the Stalker's here. I'll call back." Misty, or Bombarde, Sneered down at the two girls. "Looks like we can finish this quickly. This is the end of the line, Ketchum."

Ashe and Lika glared at the approaching figures of Bombarde and the Stalker, fear and anger rising.

* * *

_Well, next part's up._

_Who are the Buzz Bomber Trio? Bet you can't guess._

_Yeah, Misty is Bombarde, but that doesn't mean Misty is evil. Then what's going on here? Wait and see, for all will be explained soon._

_Yeah, no file reports this time, I'm saving those for next time._

_Hope you liked it, and please comment!_


	5. Chapter 4: Vs Bombarde and Stalker

Pokémon Darkshade

Chapter 4: VS Bombarde & Stalker

Bombarde charged, striking Ashe with a high kick aimed for her face. Ashe caught the orange-haired girl's leg and threw her away, Bombarde spinning around to maintain her balance.

The Stalker rushed over towards Ashe, but Lika threw out a pokeball, and her Ghastly struck it with a Nightshade attack. The creature seemed slightly stunned, but not too damaged.

Ashe threw her own pokeball, and released Blocka, who immediately charged at Bombarde. Vulpix had also joined the fray, using Ember against the Stalker. The glitch creature writhed in pain as the flames burned its body, but it flapped its arms and released a great gust of wind, extinguishing the flames.

Bombarde pushed back the Machine with her arm, gritting her teeth with effort. "You little traitor! How dare you...defy us, the ones who created you!"

"I obey only my master." The machine responded. "Regardless of their goals, or whose side they are on."

Bombarde spat, and pushed the Machine back, and walked over towards Ashe.

"Why are you doing this?" Ashe asked her, stricken. "I know you, Misty, I know you wouldn't do these things, so why are you working for the Synidcate!?"

Bombarde smirked. "You don't know me, Ketchum. In fact, this is the first time we met. I may look like her, but I am not your friend, Misty Cerulean."

"What?"

Bombarde grinned. "I am Bombarde, loyal member of the Darkshade Syndicate, Head of Military and Demolitions. Whenever the Syndicate need someone, or something, removed, they call on me to do the removing." She suddenly disappeared,a dn then reappeared right next Ashe, and punched her right in the solar plexus. "And don't think that I'm some amateur. When it comes to fist fights, you're a rookie." She punctuated this remark with a kick to the girl's face, sending ehr flyinh back into a wall. Bombarde turned to the Stalker.

"Hey, forgot that brat and those pokemon, they are unimportant. Just do your job and retrieve Ketchum."

The Glitch nodded, or at least an equivalent of nodding, and floated down towards the unconscious Ketchum. Lika fowned, and ordered Gastly to attack again. However, Bombarde appeared and knocked the ghost back into the young girl. She glared down at Vulpix, who glared at her with contempt and defiance.

"Don't think you can beat me." The Darkshade head said.

Vulpix edged closer, shaking slightly, but knew that she was the only one left who could protect the two Ketchums.

"I will not let you hurt them." The little pokemon said. "Ashe is my friend, and the other girl is her daughter, though I can't really understand why or how. But, I will protect them with all my strength, even if it means my life."

Bombarde grinned. "Brave words, little Vulpix. Don't be surprised if I act on that." She moved to stomp on Vulpix and crush her beneath her feet. Behind them, Ashe's body floated up into the Stalker's, looking as if she was being swallowed up in a shadow.

Suddenly, there was a crash of lightning, and something crashed through the ceiling. They all stared, even Lika, who had only been a little dazed. Before them stood two humans, a man and a woman, and a Meowth, who all stood majestically, and wore weird cybernetic suits and visored helmets that hid half their faces.

"We will not allow the Syndicate to continue its evil schemes!" The woman shouted, and threw a ball of electric energy at the Stalker, causing it to spasm in pain and drop Ashe, who fell harmlessly to the ground.

"I thought I took care of you losers!" Bombarde shouted, getting ready to fight.

"I won't let you hurt anyone!" Vulpix said, firing Embers into Bombarde's face, who cried out in pain.

"Good show, little pokemon!" The masked man said, and struck Bombarde's stomach, electricity surging out of his fist and into the villain's body. Bombarde moaned as he fell unconscious and fell to the ground.

"We'll show you not to mess with warriors of justice!" The Meowth shouted out, and struck at the Stalker with electrified Fury Swipes. The Stalker cried out in pain and swiped at its attacker with its claws, but Meowth dodged easily. The woman jumped in and hit the Glitch with a powerful, electrified kick. The Glitch was knocked to ground and tried to get up.

Ashe awoke, and blinked blearily. Her head ached and her ears rang, but soon she had regained her senses. She looked around, and stared at the three oddly dressed newcomers that seemed to be attacking the Glitch that had attacked her.

"W-what's going on?" She wondered aloud.

Suddenly, there was a piercing shriek, and they found themselves in a void of darkness. The Glitch rose up, slowly, and then charged at Ashe. The others couldn't move, and neither could Ashe.

She paled, fear rising, as the terrifying Glitch came towards her. She urged her body to move, at all costs, but none of her limbs would budge.

She closed her eyes, begging her body to do SOMETHING, and the creature was just inches away from her face. She opened her eyes as she felt her arm move, and she found that her claw now impaled the Stalker right through its body. It gasped out on final breath, and then its body dissipated and vanished.

Lika, Vulpix and the others all ran up to her. "Are you alright?" Her daughter asked her, concern in her eyes.

Ashe sighed, and nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She turned to the three newcomers. "Who are you guys, anyway?"

The woman bowed like a gentleman. "We are the Buzz Bomber Trio, we are heroes of justice, who fight against evil and punish wrong doers. Please know that we are on your side, and should you need it, we will offer you assistance.

Ashe got up, bowing in thanks. "Thank you for your help today, and I'll be sure to come to you should I need your help."

The woman shook her head. "No, we will come to you. Now, let us blast off!" They leapt in the air and jumped through the hole in the ceiling, leaving the two humans and their pokemon alone with the unconscious form of Bombarde.

Ashe retrieved ehr pokeball and returned Blocka, and then she picked up Vulpix and held her in her arms. She turned to her 'daughter', Lika. "So, what should we do now?"

"We should probably leave, before that guy wakes up, especially considering that we'll now be fugitives."

Ashe nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. Still, I wish I could go back, so that I could maybe stop all this."

"There is nothing you can do." Lika said, placing a hand on the boy-turned-girl's shoulder. "I'm not sure where you're from, or how exactly you're my father despite being younger, a girl, and having a conversation with my father not too long ago, but I do know that there is now ay you can go back to where you came from, not now. Now, we need to get ready to go before..."

She gasped, and Ashe looked down at where she was looking, and stared, flabbergasted, at the blue glow around her arm, which slowly moved up and soon covered all of them, including Vulpix. The enxt thing, they felt a melting sensation, and then they were gone, leaving Bombarde all alone.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the headquarters of the Darkshade Syndicate, ten years in the past...

"Sir!" A man called up from in front of a large computer screen. "We have a signal!"

The person he was talking to sneered. "Excellent. So, he's returned has he? I would have preferred that the Stalker bring him straight to us, but it can't be helped, I guess. Bombarde, Kaspar, lead a team of our elite soldiers and retrieve the Chronus Project!"

The military head bowed. "Yes, Sir Gobellah."

Kaspar floated in the air, laughing quietly, a stupid, vacant look on his face. "Whatver you say, boss man..."

Sir Gobellah, the head CEO of the Darkshade Syndicate, grinned. "Soon, we can begin the Resurrection!"

* * *

**Darkshade Syndicate Employee Information File**

**Name: **Bombarde

**Sex: **Male

**Age**: ??

**Specialties:** Hand-to-hand combat; demolitions expert

**Occupation: **Head of Darkshade Syndicate, Demoltions and Military division

**Special Information:** Due to an accident involving of Sir Oily's inventions, he has now taken on the appearance of Misty Cerulean, a frequent travelling companion of Target 00. This has made him extremely sensitive, and more susceptible to going into a mad rage.

**Station:** Darkshade Syndicate Main Headquarters

**A note from Sir Oily:** He is not to be permitted anywhere near the R&D department, since he might set off some volatile materials. Also, he is too inclined to grow irritated at the smallest comment, and so he may cause a ruckus and disrupt our work. It would be best to remove him from service post-haste, or, if that can't be done, send him somewhere far, far, far away from my work so he can't hinder us. Preferably somewhere in the mountains, or a volcano.

**Other Information:** Part of the Knights Circle; right hand man of CEO Sir Gobellah.

* * *

_Yay! An action packed 4__th__ chapter._

_Yeah, Bombarde is NOT Misty, he just looks like her. He's not even female, to be honest. A few of the Syndicate heads are like this, though not always in the most expected ways._

_And I apologise for Misty's last name. I don't remember it ever being mentioned in the series, and I don't even think she even HAS a last name, so I made it up. Yeah, I know it's the same as her hometown, but whatever. It sounds fitting._

_I'd be very surprised if you can't guess who the Buzz Bomber Trio really are by now. If you can't, I feel sorry for you and want you to know that their identities will be revealed in the future at some point._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	6. Chapter 5: In the Belly of the Beast

Pokémon Darkshade

Chapter 5: In the Belly of the Beast

Ashe and Lika looked around them, confused as to how they got into the middle of a forest. Ashe looked down at Vulpix, who shivered. She held the little pokemon tight, protectively.

"Wh-where are we?" Lika asked, frightened. "H-how did we get here?"

"I...I'm not sure..." Ashe replied honestly, and looked down at her claw, holding it up. "I...I think this thing had something to do with it though..."

Suddenly, there was a loud whirring-roar like sound, and they turned, seeing several flying vehicles with rotors underneath to allow flight. On them were platforms, upon which Bombarde, some soldiers and another person, who looked exactly like Ashe did as a boy and floated in midair with his legs crossed.

"How was your trip through time?" Bombarde asked mockingly with a sneer. "Enjoy your little taste of the future?"

"So we're in the past...?" Ashe muttered to herself, and then glared at Bombarde. "Not really...we met you there, Bombarde."

The Darkshade employee chuckled sardonically. "Well, seems you know me already. Good, shortens introductions a little. Say, have you met my friend here?" He gestured his head towards the floating boy who looked like Ashe's male self. "His name is Kaspar, and he is here to help me oversee this retrieval mission."

"Hey, Bardy," Kaspar said, spinning in place as he floated in the air, "can I play with these toys?"

Bombarde chuckled sardonically. "Go on ahead, Kaspar, nobody's stopping you."

Ashe frowned, getting ready to fight, but suddenly was pushed down to the ground, along with Lika and Vulpix. She tried to get up, but it was like an invisible wall was pushing down on them, crushing them.

"Kaspar is our top psychic." Bombarde said, smirking cruelly. "You won't be able to move unless he wills it. Now get down there, men, and make sure we have the restraints ready. We can't have them get away from us. Especially not Ketchum."

Ashe looked up at the soldiers as they hovered down to them, weapons ready, with strange devices obviously meant for her and her companions.

She glared at the Darkshade employees, her anger and hatred for them growing.

Ashe and Like had been restrained, large metal things binding their arms together. Their pokemon had been taken away from them and taken to another part of the facility they were brought to. They had been unconscious on the way over, so they had no idea how long it took where they had been brought to. They were flanked by soldiers on either side, with Bombarde and Kaspar leading in front. They came through a large door, and were led inside a fancy dinner table in the middle of a large, extravagantly furnished room. At the end of the table, upon which were piled several gourmet dishes and fine wines, seated a person, though they couldn't immediately see him.

Bombarde bowed theatrically. "Sir, we have brought Target Zero and her...accomplice. Their pokemon have been restrained and brought to the R&D department.

"Excellent." The CEO said cheerfully. "So...where's Ketchum?"

Bombarde gestured to Ashe. "I know its hard to believe, Sir, but he, or rather, she is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, AKA Target Zero."

Suddenly, a Pikachu jumped up from the chair and dashed across the table and then stood beside Bombarde, peering closely at Ashe's features.

"I see." The Pikachu remarked. "Dr. Oily will be interested in studying her, I bet. And the other one?"

"Not sure. She does seem to be familiar to Ketchum, somehow."

The Pikachu chuckled. "Oh well, I doubt she hardly matters. She is, after all, a mere human."

Ashe looked down at the little pokemon, confused. "P-pikachu?"

The Pikachu shook his head, smirking and chuckling slightly. "Actually, you stand before someone of great power and influence."

"What?" Lika asked. Ashe blinked in further confusion.

Bombarde growled. "Show some respect, you little troglodytes! You stand in the presence of the CEO himself, the leader of the Syndicate, Sir Rasputine Gobellah."

Lika and Ashe gasped, and looked down at the Pikachu again, shocked.

The Pikachu, Gobellah, chuckled in amusement. "indeed, I am the head CEO of the Darkshade Syndicate, and am the mastermind behind all our endeavours." He snapped his fingers. "Take them away. Oily will be itching to see them, I no doubt, and I don't want to annoy him. Besides, I need him to study Ketchum. Toodles!"

And with that, Ashe and Lika were dragged away, held up by the arms by the guards.

Ashe stared as Gobellah smirked at her imperiously.

Ashe and Lika were now held in a holding cell, pondering their fate.

"I...I can't believe it..." Ashe muttered to herself. "P-Pikachu...is their boss..."

"I doubt it's your Pikachu...dad..." she added the last part a little nervously. "I mean...they all look the same to me anyway..."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Ashe snapped suddenly. "I'd know him anywhere! That is my Pikachu! And he...he...used me...did...THIS" she gestured to herself, "to me! And I don't even know why!" she looked near to tears.

Lika put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "It's alright! That...Gobellah guy...couldn't possibly be your Pikachu! From what you as my dad told me, your Pikachu was your best friend! I doubt he'd do anything like this to you! And even if it is him, that doesn't change anything! You saw what Darkshade is capable of! Are you going to sit there let them have their way! Or are you gonna do something about!"

"Like what?" Ashe said hopelessly, glaring. "We can't do anything while we're stuck here."

Suddenly, the door to their cell opened, and they turned to a soldier standing before them.

"You're being moved. Sir Oily wishes to experiment on you."

Oily walked around, readying a small electric saw, whistling a merry tune. He glanced at the Vulpix strapped to a small metal table suspended in the air. He turned the saw on, smiling upon seeing it work. The Vulpix looked away, crying in fear, as she heard the blade whirr. Oily turned to her, smiling evilly.

He was going to enjoy this little experiment.

**Darkshade Syndicate Employee Information File**

**Name: **Rasputine Gobellah

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** Unknown

**Specialties:** High level intellect, rivalling that of Dr. "Oily" Oilonious; master fighter, able to defeat even Sir Bombarde

**Occupation:** Head CEO of Darkshade Syndicate and its subsidiaries

**Special Information:** Due to an accident that also involved Sirs Oily, Kaspar, Bombarde and Jilne, Sir Gobellah now resembles a Pikachu. He has gained the ability to vomit a sludge-like substance from his mouth, the subastance also being highly electrical. Unlike the others, his transformation can be controlled.

**Station:** Darkshade Syndicate Main Headquarters

**A note from Sir Jilne: **Being stationed here at our Kanto branch, I have had very little contact with Sir Gobellah. What little contact I have had with him has been sparse and concerned only with business. From what I have seen of him, he is a brilliant, powerful, intimidating figure. Sir Oily and Bombarde, who are very proud and arrogant creatures who obey no one, bow to his will and even bid others to show him respect. He is very focused, and is willing to do whatever it takes to see our goals established. However, I doubt he cares for much anyone else besides himself.

**Other Information: **Founder of the Knights Circle, head an infiltration mission where he had impersonated Target Zero's Pikachu for some time.

_Sorry for the wait, and I apologise for the shortness of it._

_Well, Gobellah has been revealed. Are you surprised? Prepare for further surprises._

_Next time, we'll have more action, I promise, and we'll also reveal another interesting, mysterious figure: Dr. Oilonious, AKA Sir Oily._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

Pokemon Darkshade

Chapter 6: Answers

Ashe and Lika were lead down a long, cold, steel-lined corridor, which was bland and featureless and seemed very...sterile. Soon, they lead through a large steel door and were brought into a room filled with medical devices, beakers and all sorts of tools and objects the two girls were unfamiliar with.

"Sir Oily!" The grunt behind Lika and Ashe called out. "I have brought over the prisoners as you requested!"

"Very good. Now leave. I have very important experiments to run, and I can't have some HUMAN interfere."

The grunt nodded obediently and jogged off, leaving Ashe and Lika alone. A jigglypuff, wearing a jigglypuff-sized labcoat (most likely custom made) walked up to them, smirking with a sense of superiority.

He walked up to Ashe and peered up at her, walking around her, inspecting every inch of her body, like a predator sizing up its next meal.

Ashe stared, blushing slightly. "W-who're you?"

The Jigglypuff looked up at her, its half-lidded eyes staring. "I am Dr. Oillonyius, though most refer to me as Oily for short. I am head of Darkshade's R&D Department, as well as our head weapons designer and manufacturer." He smirked arrogantly. "In fact, my department is basically the key to our whole organisation, despite what certain cretins think."

Ashe blinked. "Um...I don't quite understand..."

Lika sighed. "He's the one who makes all their tools, weapons and gadgets, including their pokeballs."

Oily shook his head sardonically, tutting. "Oh, I do more than THAT, my dear. I design the weapons, program our computers and security systems, and even work on genetic experiments like the Darkshade and Machine type pokemon. Hell, I designed the airship we're standing within right now."

Ashe blinked, realisation dawning. "Wait a minute...you made those...weird pokemon I fought before!"

Oily turned away from them, an uninterested expression on his face. "Oh, so you fought some of my creations did you? Most interesting. How far in time did you travel? And was it into the past or the future?"

"How do you know she went anywhere, let alone into the future!" Lika demanded.

"Ah, the future. Hmm, most excellent news. And as for how I know, well, that was the purpose of the project, to master time travel."

"Project?" Both girls asked in puzzlement.

"Why yes, Project Chronos. It was designed to give us the advantage of manipulating time and space. At least now we know we have the 'time' portion confirmed."

"But why do you want that? What's so important about this project?" Ashe asked, her voice slightly raised. "And why me! And why did you put this thing on my arm!" she held out her clawed arm, as if to clarify what she meant by that last question.

"You don't need to know why. As for why _you_, well, we have been keeping a very close eye on you, my dear, a very close eye. We had come to the conclusion that you were more than an average human, and so we decided to experiment and see if you had the specific factors we needed to see our project succeed. As for the device on your arm, that is a parasite type machine type pokemon we genetically spliced together with a darkshade type and a portion of Glitch DNA. I must say, I was pleasantly surprised to see my hypothesis was correct."

"Where's Vulpix!" Ashe demanded.

Oily turned to her, frowning unamused, as if her concern were beneath his intellect. "Follow me."

He walked forwards and they followed, unable to do much else.

Gobellah sat at his table, with three guests seated before him. One was a fat pig who towered over everyone, another was small and lanky and the third was quite tall, clothed from head to toe in a black hood and cloak, a single eye and a tuft of black hair all that was visible. The two whose faces were unhidden bore a striking resemblance to Ash.

"I would like to thank you for taking the time to sit and have dinner with me, my friends." Gobellah said affably.

"Spare the formalities, we just wish to see your end of the bargain met." The hooded man said evenly.

The Darkshade CEO nodded. "Of course, of course. You can have your way with Ashe the very moment we're done with her. All we need is for her to unlock the GS Ball and that'll be that."

The little guy sneered, stabbing a knife into the table. "How about we just kill her, and screw your stupid plans, huh? What would you do then, sparky?"

"Skuld." The hooded man said ominously, his deep voice like rumbling thunder. "I wish for Darkshade to accomplish their plans just as much as they do. As much as I would like to see our dear sister writhing on the ground in a pool of her blood, I suggest to curb your urges before I curb them for you."

The short guy, Skuld, gulped. "W-whatever you say, Verdandi."

The fat one was too busy eating to join in the conversation.

Gobellah grinned wickedly. "My friends, your wait will end, I assure you. I ahve some of my best men on the way to procuring the GS Ball as we speak, and once it is in our possession, we will open it using the Cronos Key we have fashioned and then, I assure you, you will have your must deserved revenge on your treacherous sister. On that I can guarantee."

Lika and Ashe followed Oily down a long corridor and finally came to a door that slid open and they entered inside.

The room was filled with odd utensils and instruments and looked to be some sort of laboratory, but not like the ones that Ashe had seen in her past (admittedly, not a whole lot). It was very dark, dank and yet was overly clean and sterilised, almost...uniform, in a way.

AT the far end, Vulpix was strapped to a metal table raised as a wall, with a table nearby that had various devices laid upon it as well as Ashe's pokeballs.

"VULPIX!" Ashe cried out in shock. "W-what are you doing to her?"

"I was merely going to dissect the wretched thing, to see if there was anything of use." Oily said in a deadpan manner. "And the pokemon you captured from us I was going to reprogram and improve, so no one would eb able to do what you had somehow managed to do in the future." He smirked. "Thanks to you, we shall be even more efficient in the future. Now if you excuse me, I have a specimen to dissect..."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Ashe cried out, kicking Oily into a wall, knocking him out and ran to Vulpix, slashing her restraints off and taking her into her arms as Lika took the pokeballs.

The two girls looked around themselves and then nodded to each other as they ran down the hallway, taking advantage of their situation.

It was time to escape.

Three soldiers stood at the hangar bay, on guard for any suspicious activity. There were various reports on odd goings on in the airship, and eventually it got to a point that all points had to be under constant watch.

They heard a soft metallic thud behind them and turned, just as two fists and two feet hit each of them in the face, knocking them out.

The Buzz-Bomber Trio smirked, cockily, ready to cause some damage

Gobellah sighed to himself. And it all was going so well too.

"You three can go take care of this mess. I don't feel much in the mood for distractions. Do whatever you want to the rest, just don't harm Ketchum, or you'll have to deal with me." He glared warningly at the three behind him.

Skuld smirked. "Heh, try your best, pipsqueak."

"Then would you also wish to incur my wrath, little brother?" Verdandi warned, his eye glowing softly.

"N-no bro, j-just thinking..."

"leave that to me, Skuld," Verdandi replied, "thinking ill suits you."

Skuld growled under his breath and the fat one grinned.

"Can I eat the Vulpix?" He asked, drooling.

"You can eat as much you want, Urd, just make sure our dear sister is in one piece."

Urd grinned, chuckling evilly.

Gobellah smirked. All was coming together. Not even this minor setback would halt proceedings.

Soon, the Unsealing could begin.

**Darkshade Syndicate Personnel Files**

**File 00/112**

**Name: **Dr. Jinkin Oillonyius (referred to as Sir Oily for short)

**Station: **Headof Research and Development

**Age: Classified**

**Biography: Classified**

**Other Information: **One of the five founders of Darkshade, known as the 'Knight's Circle'. Expert on robotics, genetic enginerring, pokemon research and history, programming and data analysis.

**Personal Motto: **Science rules everything.

_Well, i finally have a new chapter up. I hope it's not too boring..._

_Well, we finally meet Oily. Surprised? I hope so._

_And who are these three mysterious men, and what is their connection to Ashe? Wait till next time to find out._

_Next time, some real action at last!_

_Hope you enjoyed it and please comment or else I won't update!_


End file.
